Fate:Gakuen Stories
by Irisu-Zerone
Summary: AU. Fate Academy, a normal high school with normal students, sounds boring huh? Well, for Shin Saeta and Emiya Shirou, classroom life is going to liven up with the arrival of two new transfer students!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU. Fate Academy, a normal high school with normal students, sounds boring huh? Well, for Shin Saeta and Emiya Shirou, classroom life is going to liven up with the arrival of two new transfer students!

Warning: Major AU and possible OOC-ness (THOU HAST BEEN WARNED)

Small note: The story is mostly told from Shin (Fate/Extra MC) and Shirou's perspectives. However, it may shift to other characters at some point as well.

Chapter 1: Chance Encounter so Soon?

**(Shin)**

**Morning**

Agh…I don't…wanna get up…

"Oi! Shin!"

Go away, Emiya…I don't want you to wake me now. Not when I still got more than ten minutes for once in my entire freaking life-

…never mind, I'll get up, today being the first day and all. Getting my lazy butt of my bed, I poked my bed-haired head out of the window. Yeah, that guy, that red haired, super-hero wannabe is standing outside my house waving to me as he wore our school's usual brown uniform.

Shirou Emiya, and as I mentioned very slightly earlier, wannabe super hero (please don't ask, details are VERY painful). Basically, he's sort of like my best friend. Actually, he's one of the few close friends that I actually have anyway. Plus, we got a lot in common as well…

Like him and I being neighbours for the fact.

Oh, that's right, you must be wondering who I am, wouldn't you? I don't really like introducing myself, but I guess I can….

"Brother! Breakfast is ready~"

Crud.

From that little, cute and pouty voice, I sense possible and imminent danger creeping up behind me-BUAGH!

A strong force tackled me down to the floor before Shirou and I could continue shouting at each other. Another person I recognised all too well…argh, I'm going a little too fast with the introductions here, but not like I care, seeing as their popping up one after another.

The weight of the person above me crushed all air from my lungs. Damn it…I must…get, person…of me!

"Brother! You actually managed to wake up!" the girl with long brunette hair and an apron teased me, "come on, breakfast will get cold if you laze around like a bum."

"Yeah, but, first things first, Shizu."

"Huh?"

"GET THE HELL OF ME!"

Yeah, this is Shizuka Saeta, my younger sister by a year. People do say that, which I do agree very much, that we look like fraternal twins. As you can see, she's really, really active…too much for me sometimes. It does get annoying and I scold her sometimes, but she's the one with the cooking skills, so I better learn when to shut up, or I don't get anything.

Oh yeah, myself. I'm Shin Saeta, second year to be (in about less than an hour) in Fate Academy. Aside from attending school, I don't really do much except the occasional part time job. See, mom and dad work a lot, so its no surprise that Shizuka and I are left at home a lot. We're…also slightly more well financed than most students, so money isn't a big issue.

What's an issue is that today's going to be Shizuka's first day of high school, and I don't want her to get any strange concepts from those anime and drama she's always watching.

After convincing Shizuka to get off my back, I threw on my dull brown uniform and headed towards the toilet to wash up a little. Down the staircase, I could hear Shirou and Shizuka chatting away, mostly it was Shizuka and how excited it was for her first day in high school.

I could even hear her mutter something about anime…that slightly disillusioned girl…

"Oh, hey Shin," Shirou greeted me once again with a little wave, "Shizuka is rather uh…excited about today isn't she?"

"I can hardly, wait, Emiya-senpai!"

"Whoa-hoa, calling him senpai already?" I raised my hands in mock surprise, but only for a moment before returning to my usual tone, "Listen up closes, Shizu. High school is not a playground or anything like that. It's very different from middle school."

"Oh save it, brother…"

"As I was SAYING," I stressed the last word, "it isn't all fun and games. There's gonna be lots and lots of homework increase that you will find compared to middle school. Secondly, seeing as you were from an all girls middle school, try not to fool around with the males as you do with your female friends. That INCLUDES you 'Emiya-senpai'."

"Hah? Why am I an example?" Shirou pointed to himself, "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Not yet maybe. Last but not least," I raised my finger in conclusion, "don't let random guys get into your pants. It's not going to be healthy for a young girl like you."

"Hey!" my little sister pouted again, "what are you trying to imply, that I like to flirt around with all the guys back in middle school? For the record, those guys kept coming to Shizuka so its not my fault!"

Shirou only watched in mild amusement as the two of us continued our pointless bickering, "Oh yeah, I remember that time Shinji tried to hit on Shizuka, back when we were in our freshman year and when she was still in middle school."

"Urgh…don't bring that guy up," I palmed my face at the mention, "I wanna haymaker that guy everytime he opens his stupid mouth."

"Come on, Shin, he's not that bad. He just has some minor issues here and there is all."

"Minor my eye, superhero. You're just being made use of by him, can't you at least see that?"

It's mostly like this every morning, Shirou gets up really early to make breakfast for himself before coming to our place to make sure I wake up. Occasionally, one of our school teachers, Taiga Fujimura, and a certain other girl I wasn't really familiar with would go to his house to help out (THEN he would come here).

Wow, thinking back, how many years has it been since we were doing these kinds of things…

"Brother! Stop spacing out and eat your breakfast! Omelettes don't taste good once they've gone cold and yucky."

"Huh? Oh, ok."

Stuffing the omelette down my throat after noticing that I was the only one who hadn't finished breakfast, I grabbed my things and locked the door. Luckily, Fate Academy wasn't very far from our houses, so it was a pretty short walk to school.

Worst case scenario would be for me to just ride a bike there, but that's only if I'm going to be late of course.

"Ah…but I don't really see how second year is going to be much of a change from being a freshman," I groaned midway through the journey, "its just that maybe not everyone treats you like dirt anymore."

"Oh yeah, speaking of which," Shirou palmed his fist, as if he remembered something important, "Fuji-nee said she saw our classes. Apparently, you and I are in the same class as before."

Well, that was good news.

"Not only that, but Fuji-nee mentioned something about two transfer students coming to our class."

Oh? That was new, "Local or foreign?"

"She didn't say anything about where they were from, although she did mention something about blondes and twins."

Twin blondes? Could they be American? Not necessarily though, a lot of people even in this country have blonde hair as well. Whatever it is, we'll find out later.

Oh, I forgot, HER house is nearly just a few steps away from school as well. I just hope she won't come out and jump on me again, it gets REALLY embarrassing when she does that. Noticing the look that I had as more houses slowly came into view, I saw Shizuka break into a smirk.

"Hey, brother," she snickered a little, "isn't that your 'wife's' house? Why don't you go over and say hi to her, hmm?"

"Knock it off Shizu, she's not my wife, I don't even see why she thinks that…"

"SSSSHIIIIIIIN!"

Oh my god…

"Shirou…"

"I really can't help you with this one Shin," Shirou shrugged his shoulders, "even I'm scared to get in her way, considering that, well you know…"

"She is not my wi-BUAAARGH!"

All things good and holy, please don't let any of my bones break, I prayed to God as I was (once again) rammed into the ground again. I swear, these things happen so often, but I will never EVER get used to all of this nonsense.

"Good morning, my dear husband~"

That's twice I got rammed down this morning, I'm really not confident my body is able to take this anymore. I could only watch the girl above me as she latched herself onto my body, her light pink pigtails and blue ribbons flowing all over my face.

"Argh, Tamamo! Could you…please get off me? I've had enough of this for one morning….ACK!" I managed as she squeezed my tighter.

"Oh come on! You know you love it, my dear husband."

"Shirou!" I struggled for air, "would you MIND?"

After a whole minute, with the help of a Shirou that had chuckling fits, managed to get Tamamo of me. Me and Tamamo have…sort of a really weird history that I honestly do not want to bring up now, so let's just leave it at that alright?

Oh and…seeing as Tamamo launched at me from the school gate…

"Tamamo, have you seen the class postings for this year yet?" I asked.

"Mhmm! Lots of familiar faces, like both you and Shirou," she tapped her hand on her chin, "there're only two names that I don't recognise there…"

I'm guessing those two to be the transfer students, from my guess. Knowing Tamamo, she probably memorised every name in our level already.

"Ta…Tamamo-senpai!" Shizuka called out to the equally bubbly girl.

"Ah, its little Shizu," she smiled as she patted the shorter brunette's head, "so, you decided to apply to this school? Don't worry, Tamamo-senpai will be nice to you. Come here."

Shirou and I watched as the two girls walked away from us, talking about more random things we didn't really need to hear.

"Man, those two are pretty similar eh?" Shirou commented, "don't you think so, Shin?"

"I'm afraid my sister would ram guys down just like Tamamo, that's what I think, Shirou."

Walking into the school compound, we saw a large crowd gathered in front of the school's main notice board. I'm guessing that its to check for class arrangements. Forcing our way through a few students that were screaming in despair, we managed to get to the front.

Wow, that is A LOT of things to look through.

"Hey Shirou, can you find our names? Because I don't see them anywhere," I squinted my eyes as I ran my hand through a few class lists.

"I'm pretty sure its on this one," Shirou pointed to the first list of class 2-A, "see? Emiya Shirou and Shin Saeta."

Good gosh how did I miss that?

I scanned down the list, tracking down any familiar I knew. Indeed, as Tamamo said, a lot of familiar faces. Her, Issei Ryudo, both Shirou and I…

Eh?

The last few names that weren't in alphabetical order would usually be for transfer students. So I'm guessing their names should be down here…hmm? The names end at Z?

"There's no continuation from here. Maybe there was a class recording error?"

"Well, we'll be seeing them in class, so we can always ask right," Shirou replied, his eyes looking at the clock, "come on, let's get going, we'll be late for morning assembly."

* * *

><p>Ugh…morning assemblies are just…urgh.<p>

It just so happened that our principal was the priest of a local church, Kotomine Kirei. Man, I hate that guy in almost every way possible. He acts like such a nice guy in front of everyone, but I know him personally, and let me just say one thing.

He's like Gin Ichimaru, or worse. Sly, cunning and really, master of sarcasm to boot (the last one is why I REALLY hate him). Truth be told, dear readers, how people managed to choose him as a priest was just way beyond me.

"Hrgh, it's like he's in love with his own voice are something," I rolled my eyes as Principal Kirei went on with his speech about 'the well being of every student', "I mean, have you seen the way he looks at us and give us those smug looks."

"Calm down Shin."

Not against him I won't.

After a short prayer that Kirei did for us, some random teacher came up to give the announcements. I don't really listen to the announcements and such, so I sometimes rely on Shirou to make sure that I don't forget.

Ah, contradicting myself…

I just wanna get lost in thought for awhile…

"Whoa! Shin! You're going to miss a step!"

Huh?

Being unable to gran me fast enough, I somehow was able to miss a step and BOOM, down the stairs I went. Thank God that no one was in the way, or they might've been hit pretty hard.

Oh wait, who was that coming out…!

*CRASH*

AH CRAP! I hit somebody? Damn it, I was pretty sure that no one was in my line of vision, maybe they came from the side…?

"Ah…darn," I rubbed my aching head and turned towards the person which I crashed into, "Um…I'm sorry, I probably wasn't looking where I was going and I hit you. I'm really, really sorry-"

Why I cut off my voice when I gazed at the person before me I had no idea. Like the other girls in the school, she wore a typical school blouse and skirt. Time seemed to stop as I gazed into her deep, emerald eyes, her golden locks tied into a bun by a red ribbon….

"You would do well to watch where you are going," the girl brushed of my apology with a little snide remark before continuing, "however, if you would be so kind, I would like to know where the teacher's lounge is."

She sounds like one of those rich, stuck up foreigners.

Well, whatever, I can stand Shinji, I can stand this, I thought. Giving her directions, I gestured with my fingers as I explained, "Just go down the hallway and turn towards that direction, there would be a room which says teacher's lounge on it."

"At least have the gall to tell me where 'that direction' is!"

Geez! What was with this girl, I mentally palmed myself as I told her, "Down the left."

Without even so much as a thanks, she stood up, not before someone came running to her, "Sister, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Arturia, just a little fall. Who do you think I am?"

The other girl that came running towards her wore-wait a second…they look almost exactly the same, twins maybe? In fact, the only immediate difference I noticed was the blue ribbon instead of a red one.

"Come on, let's leave this boy. I know where the teacher's lounge is."

With one final huff, the girl walked off without another comment. Her sister followed behind her, bowing quickly towards us before going of as well. The random students who were watching the scene dispersed as well.

Nosy…

"Hey Shin!"

"About time, Shirou…"

"Come on," he tugged me to my feet, "let's get to class."

"Yeah, don't want 'Tiger' to be yelling her butt off at us."

**Classroom**

Aaaand, bling. Guess what? Tige-Miss Fujimura isn't here yet! And she's the one who's always scolding us for being late.

It seems that through some methods purely unknown, the rumour that two transfer students are coming to our class had somehow circulated. Taking our usual seats, Shirou and I sat back and watched the everyday babble of student life unfold.

"Hey, did you hear? We got two transfer students coming to our class."

"Really, are they hot?"

"Can't say for sure. Hey, are they guys or girls, or maybe even one of each?"

"Idiot, would I be asking around if I knew?"

"Really," I sighed as I fiddled around with my pencil, "all this talk over two transfers? Is it really that amazing anyway?"

"Well, it is rare for us to get any transfers," Tamamo chose that moment to plop down beside me, "that aside, I hope they're not girls. I don't want anyone trying to take my Shin away! That would leave poor me so lonely."

And she latches onto my arm.

Great…

"Oi, Tamamo! We're in class, in class! Let go of my arm."

Despite my protests, Tamamo still clung onto me like a magnet. Somehow, if this was some screwed up alternate game world, I could really picture her with fox ears and a tail…ugh, I don't even want to picture such a disturbing thought.

"Some students say they've seen the transfers already," Shirou joined in the conversation, "they say that both look nearly exactly the same, with both their hairs tied up in a little bun. The only way you can tell the difference is through their ribbon colour."

Uh-huh…that sounds really anime cliché-ish…

Hah…did he just say…

Red and blue ribbons?

My thoughts were forced to stop as Ms Fujimura entered the room, causing everyone to scramble madly for a seat.

"Good morning everyone, I'm your homeroom teacher, Taiga Fujimura," the familiar teacher with well rounded brown hair and a long apron-like gown greeted us, "sorry for being late, its just that something held me up a little and some last minute work came in, so I…well I-"

…

Insert silence here.

So much for not being late.

"A…anyway," Taiga coughed into her notebook, "as some of you might already know, we'll be having two new transfer students joining our class 2-A this year! Be nice to them, alright?"

"We get it, geez, just let them in," I heard a male student roll his eyes and mumble.

"Alright you two, come in and introduce yourselves."

And that's when my jaw dropped.

"It's…no way…"

"What, Shin? Do you know these girls?" Shirou asked.

I watched as the two girls I had met previously walk into the classroom, the red ribbon and the blue ribbon respectively. I took a glance over at some of my male classmates.

Actually, isn't kind of rude for you to ogle at a transfer?

The girls took turns writing their names on the board, before turning to our class. Now that I look carefully, there were more differences between the two girls. Red ribbon had a more smirk-ish expression on her face, whereas blue ribbon looked more stoic and calm.

"Good morning, classmates! I'm Nero!" red ribbon introduced herself as she set down the marker.

"Arturia Pendragon," blue ribbon bowed a little.

"Please take good care of us."

"But don't hold back your praise for us. I know how hard it is to hold in your river of compliments!" the one called Nero added.

Compliment what now...?

Taiga looked at them both up and down, before nervously continuing, "Oh…kay…? Either way, there're empty seats behind both Emiya and Saeta. You can sit there."

I did a mental face palm as Nero walked past me and took the seat behind me, that arrogant smirk (for who knows why she did so) never leaving her face. The one called Arturia took her seat behind Shirou.

"Alright then…let's begin with homeroom…"

I tried to ignore the presence of the girl behind me…

Only that it wasn't possible when she kept tapping my back.

"Hey, weren't you the one I bumped into just now? You still owe me a thousand begs for forgiveness."

Wha….I just…didn't I already apologise to you…?

Letting out a sigh, I slumped back into my seat. Well, this is definitely going to be an interesting year, I thought with a slightly audible groan.

And what an interesting year it would be…

* * *

><p>You must be thinking "AUGH, Irisu-Zerone, WTF ARE U DOING NAAOOOOO!"<p>

Or not. Anyway, I just wanted to try this out. You'd be surprised how much I find AU's amusing.

Review, criticise and what not (flames will be used to burn Shinji once again.)

Ja-ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Lodging, like hell!

*looks at clock*

TIME!

Chapter 2: Lodging, like hell!

**(Shin)**

Ah…I'm surprised I made it through half the day of school without falling asleep. I'm an okay student, but that doesn't mean I need to find the lessons fun. I'm usually one to not pay attention till the very last part (which of course, ends in me not knowing everything).

Sometimes I would even fiddle around with a pen, you'd be surprised how things like that can help you pass the time in class. Well…the classes that Taiga gives you anyway. Normally I would just end up dead tired and sleep through class (lunch occasionally).

However, as you know, for those who didn't skip the previous chapter, I couldn't. Why, you may ask? I don't know, something about a blonde haired transfer student which looks-oddly-foreign-but-might-not-be bugging you for half the class time.

Get the picture?

Maybe it's just me, and that I'm easily annoyed. For some reason that girl, Nero something, was really getting on my nerves.

I know it was partially my fault about that crash with her, but man, why'd I have to take in all the blame? I mean, she didn't watch where the hell she went either right? Nero kept going on why I had to 'give a thousand begs for forgiveness.' Seeing as she was still a new kid, I didn't want to give any stupid remarks to stain my reputation, but I did tell her to keep quiet now and then.

I'm honestly surprised Mr Kuzuki didn't notice our little squabbles. However, if there was one thing we actually agreed on in the few hours that we got to 'know' each other, is the fact that…

"Kuzuki looks like an assassin."

Her sister Arturia, on the other hand, was just the plain opposite. She was really, really quiet. From the occasional glances I take, it's not those 'I'm shy' kind of quiet, its kind of like a calming kind of quiet, those that don't usually speak much, but are actually pretty friendly kind. Other than that, I can't say for sure…

Maybe except that the twins were pretty damn book smart. They must've over prepared themselves or something.

Oh well, all that and more just passed, so I guess I'll go enjoy lunch in the student council room.

Whipping my head around the classroom, I noticed that a familiar set of glasses with dark blue hair wasn't here.

"Issei's absent, didn't you listen to Fuji-nee giving roll call?" Shirou said as he dragged his chair beside me, "guess we could stay here. But really, you slept through Fuji-nee's roll call?

"Eh, wasn't really listening, to be honest," I shrugged my shoulders, "so, what's for lunch? Wait…let me guess, your self-made bento?"

"Spot on, Shin."

Unlike Shirou and Shizuka, I'm not really adept at making food, so I just made some sandwiches for myself. I don't exactly have to eat a lot, so it's all good.

"Man, Shirou," I said as I swallowed a bite, "I could sure use some of Archer's cooking right now, that'd make me feel so much better."

"Yeah," he nearly rolled his eyes, something you don't see often, "except he's too busy cooking for everyone else to even come home every other time. I bet he's still in London now…"

Not a real archer, but we're talking about Shirou's brother, Archer Emiya. When we were younger, it seemed that Archer and Shirou always seemed to be fighting forever, but that really just goes to show that they were really close.

If there was one thing I had to describe Archer with, it's that he was and still is a first class chef. I ever once tasted his food. Man, that curry was so good, I thought I'd never have to go anywhere else to eat again…

Well, not until he started becoming famous. I mean come on, he appears on COOKING CHANNELS for crying out loud. Of course, means he has to travel like crazy as well.

Ugh, enough of thinking about Archer. Just the THOUGHT of his food makes me want to kill myself for eating sandwiches.

"Hmm…" Shirou glanced across the classroom, where the twins sat in a corner and ate their lunch, "wonder what their talking about."

"The hell do you care?" I raised a brow at his question.

"Just asking, is all."

I guess they weren't THAT far, I thought as I managed to catch small little bites of stuff that they were chatting about.

"Japan has respectful people, seriously?" Nero almost scoffed, "my first impression definitelty showed me otherwise."

Hey…

"Nero, you shouldn't really be one to comment on that. Throughout half the time we've been here, you were repeatedly testing that boy's patience," Arturia sighed in response to the more talkative twin, "either way, I see no point in pursuing your previous run in with him."

"At the very least I TRIED to communicate!"

"You could have TRIED to do it in a friendlier way, as well," the calmer one interjected.

"Heh," I couldn't help but give a light chuckle, "those two are just like you and Archer."

"Wha-"

"Who's like who?"

I jumped at the sudden voice of Tamamo. The pink haired girl seemed to be carrying more than a single bento with her, which was highly unusual because like I, she doesn't eat much either. She gave us a little wave as she took her seat.

"Hey Tamamo," Shirou greeted her wave back, "what's with the second bento box?"

"Well, it's not a bento. It's actually some omelette rice I tried making from a recipe little Shizu gave me," she turned to me, eyes beaming, "so, Shin, wanna give it a try?"

You'd be surprised how many friends and people I know are good cooks, and Tamamo is another one of them. She says its an essential 'wife skill' that all women should have, but I managed to get a little humour out of it and told her Shirou and Archer were definitely not women.

Eat that anime and manga, I just proved that overly cheerful girls CAN cook.

I thought it was a pretty neat idea to try it out, until Tamamo said, "I can feed it to you."

Obviously, I gave an instantaneous response, "No way, I can feed myself, thank you very much."

"Oh come on, don't be shy," she giggled as she opened the box, allowing the aroma to fill my nose. Gosh! If I had to say one thing, the smell of it told me this dish could rival that of Shirou's.

"Man that is one great smelling omelette rice," Shirou too took in the aroma and stared at it, "you have to teach me how to make that sometime!"

"Sure, sure! Now, Shin my darling, open up~"

Before I could protest, she grabbed a small spoonful (I didn't even see the spoon at first) and shoved it into my mouth. I would start complaining why the hell she did that, but DAMN! This one omelette rice tastes so freaking good.

"Shirou, you should try some if you're gonna learn how to make this. It's awesome!"

"No, its fine," Shirou declined, "I wouldn't want to take the food Tamamo made for you."

"I'm glad you like it, my dear husband," Tamamo squealed a little, "maybe we should get married, then you can eat more than just the cooking."

….

Eh, I think I'll pass. Though it did seem that, with the three of us, I almost, ALMOST forgot the presence of the two girls behind us.

Nor did I notice the one with the red ribbon laughing at me, until Shirou pointed it out that is.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shirou)<strong>

"And that's it for today!" Fuji-nee closed her book as the final bell rang, "don't forget all about your homework, I'm sure you don't want to suffer this early in the year."

With that little thought in us, she left the classroom, vaguely mumbling something about registration issues. I turned to see Shin and the two new girls packing up their stuff, the thick haired brunette boy walking over to me right after.

"Hey Shirou," he asked as he looked through his text messages, "Shizu says she'll be going out somewhere with her new friends, so I hope it won't piss you off but…could I drop by your place for awhile?"

Strange, why would I get angry at Shin for wanting to stop by, "Yeah, why not? It'd be boring to stay at home by yourself huh?"

"As much as it would weird me out to say it, it is kind of dull."

I chuckled a little as he said that. Shin might find some people quite annoying occasionally, but I know he enjoys the company. As Shin egged me to get out quickly, I couldn't help but notice the little crowd that gathered around the Pendragon twins.

Normally, transfers get a little nervous when crowds start to swarm them, even the most aggressive ones feel slight nervousness. However, the more talkative one, Nero, seemed to kind of _enjoy _very much the attention she was given while Arturia just seemed to stand by her sister's side.

Well, I guess it's a good change once in awhile.

"Come on Shirou, stop dawdling already," Shin's voice brought me back.

"Ah, sorry about that."

"You better be, now come on before-oh shit."

One of the only reasons why Shin would cut of his sentences so abruptly was probably Shinji Matou had started making his way towards us.

Shinji Matou, one of my friends back in the archery club before I quit, and (somehow) the class president. Ever since then, he's taken over as vice president of the club as well. Most people, Shin included, have something against Shinji and his attitude. Sure he may be a little rough at times, but he's a good guy…sort of.

"Yo, Emiya," Shinji waved casually, "what're you losers still doing here, trying to further embarrass yourselves in front of the new transfers of our class?"

Shinji always acts like that, but I got used to it.

Shin on the other hand, doesn't take Shinji's attitude too well, "Go away, Matou, we don't have time for your crap. Just get out."

"Shin…calm down"

"Shut up, Saeta!" Shinji's response was harsh as well, "I didn't talk to you, now did I? I was speaking to Emiya, so go back to your trash, pea brain.

"You addressed us as losers, with an 'S' at the end, Shinji. Look who's talking about the lack of brain."

"Say that again, you bastard?"

Ah, there they go again. I don't think these two guys ever get enough from yelling and quarrelling every other day, kind of like a routine to me. Still, I think it'd prove better for me to stop them, lest it breaks out into something worse.

"Good gosh! The sound of two certain idiots are certainly drowning out my own."

Nero Pendragon decided to take that moment and move towards the little warzone between Shinji and Shin, pushing through the small crowd around her, "I'm appalled, you have the gall to use such foul language in my presence?"

"What's this, the new transfer trying to act all big and strong," Shinji sneered down at the shorter girl, "I'll have you know, I call the shots around this class, so you better follow my orders or else!"

"Or else what? You won't close that dirty mouth of yours?"

That seemed to leave Shinji in quite a shock. I guess no one, besides Shin, had ever questioned him before.

"Nero, there is no need to further provoke the boy," Arturia tugged at her sister's shoulder, "let's go. We still have some duties to attend to-"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

With a sudden raise of voice, Shinji raised his left hand, wanting to teach the new girl a lesson for messing around with him. Damn, I can't let a transfer get hit on their first day of school, that'd just make her impression of all this worse.

But something purely unexpected happened.

The calm and stoic Arturia, none of us knew when, suddenly got in front of her sister and grabbed onto the boy's hand.

"My sister may have been rude," Arturia followed to pin his hand on my table, "but I will not have you laying a finger on her, at least not in such a manner."

"Why you-ACK!"

Shinji's face seemed to twist in pain as the smaller girl's grip tightened around his wrist. I've never seen Shinji in that much pain before, not even when Shin "accidentally" kicked him in the arm that one time in freshman year.

"Wow," Shin whispered to me, "that is one strong girl. I wouldn't want to mess with her."

I could only nod in agreement as Arturia looked up at Shinji, smiling lightly at him, "So, may my sister and I go now?"

"Yes! Please! Just let me go!"

Doing a little bow to both us and Shinji, Arturia released her grip on him and through little hushed speeches, got both her and Nero out of the classroom, as if the incident never happened at all.

"Why that girl, she should show more respect to…Emiya? Hey, EMIYA!"

Sadly, the two of us had left right the moment Shinji turned his back and went in the opposite direction of the two girls.

"Nice way for Shinji to get his retribution, by transfer students," Shin placed his hands behind his head and walked in a lax manner, "why does he got to be such an idiot to everyone he meets? It's like someone fried his circuits. The only reason people look to him is because he has good grades, nothing more or less."

"Yes, yes I get it Shin. You hate the guy with an almost similar name to you," I patted my buddy on the back, "now let's get going, I could teach you a little kendo while we're at it."

Ignoring the previous incident, Shin and I made our way out of class and down the hallway. As we passed by the first year's classroom, I could see Shizuka and a few other girls near the staircase talking and laughing about random things.

"Looks like your sister made some friends already."

"She's got the natural ability to do that," Shin nodded as we changed our shoes, "well, much better than I do anyway."

"Oh don't say that Shin."

"Easy for you to say, Shirou 'superhero' Emiya!"

Our walk back to my place was filled with more idle chatter and useless talk. Well, it was Shin mostly talking about how annoying he different the twins were, though it was mostly about Nero and her rather up stuck attitude she gave him earlier.

He seemed rather…passionate about that topic actually.

"I mean, she's acts like some Roman queen!" Shin didn't seem to want to stop, "oh but Arturia is totally different. She doesn't talk much, but she's got strength to back it up. Then again, Nero looks like she could beat up somebody anytime she wanted."

"Didn't you already go over the exact same part three times?"

"Shirou, you're not the one sitting with in front of a dominatrix."

"I honestly think dominatrix is the wrong word here, actually…"

The conversation ceased as Shin stopped walking for a moment, leaving him lagging behind a little. Before I could ask him what was going on, he slowly turned his head around, as if to check if there was anybody following us.

"Shin, what's up?"

"Somebody's trailing us," he took a step closer to me, "it's not just a feeling, I KNOW there's someone trailing us"

"It could have just been somebody going back on the same path as us you know?

"Highly unlikely."

I'm REALLY unsure how he came to that conclusion, but I guess I'll just leave him be. As we mentioned, the Emiya Residence and Shin's place weren't really very far from school, so we made it to the front gates in no time.

"I don't get how you can stand living in such a big house alone," Shin looked around my place as we entered in together.

"I'm not always alone. Fuji-nee and Sakura do drop by and pay me visits too you know?" I replied, taking of my shoes.

"Sakura…oh Shinji's sister-"

*tap tap*

…

Now, what was THAT?

"Were those footsteps?"

"I TOLD you we were being stalked!"

The voice that came next would totally, and utterly surprise Shin and I. Never would we think that because of this situation that would transpire, our lives would change (drastically or not).

"Stalked? Such a vulgar word to use on maidens such as ourselves! Why, you should be honoured about the proposition we are about to propose."

I got the feeling this is not going to end well.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shin)<strong>

"Uh-huh…" Shirou nodded as he listened to Nero's story, "so, to summarise what you have just said, you need a place to stay, and that you would have me lodge you two?"

"That is correct," Nero nodded from across the table, "Arturia, what do you think about it?"

"It seems that it's the only way."

Shirou looked really stressed out at what the two girls were saying, and I can totally understand why. Not past an hour ago, it was found that Nero and Arturia had been trailing us for some time already.

Of course, Nero being Nero, barged right in and said, "We require lodging, and you shall provide for us." What could poor Shirou say? Of course he refused! No one in the right mind would go around taking in two random girls into their house!

Ok wait, that didn't sound right.

Being the nice man the Shirou was, he went to prepare some tea for our blonde guests. Gratefully accepting it and sitting themselves around a small dining table (the only one anyway), they began to explain their situation.

"_Apparently, there was a slight miscommunication on the teacher's part about where we would stay in the school dormitory. As disdainful as it may sound, we require an area to stay, the streets aside. From our deduction, it does seem that your residence is very close by."_

"_Wai…wait a second, hold up!" Shirou waved his hands in the air, "are you two really serious about this?"_

"_Do I look like I have time to jest?" Nero crossed her arms, "and don't treat it like it is some sort of crime. You should be honoured the one such as myself and my sister give you the privilege of living under the same roof as you."_

"_Although it does seem like one of the only options," Arturia added._

So, yeah, its down to this.

"Well, I do have a guest room," Shirou folded his arms and thought, "but it isn't very big, I'd say about only one person can stay inside there."

More like trying to make excuses, but that could work.

However, that sentence got both Nero and Arturia in a slightly more serious mood. Only one room meant that one could stay, and the other had to go elsewhere. In a foreign country, that would be pretty bad you know.

"I see, that is a problem," Nero nodded, "if I had to choose between myself and Arturia, I would rather have her stay instead of me."

"Nero! Your needs are as important as mine!"

"As are yours to me."

"If Shizu was here…no doubt she would let one of them stay in that extra room…" I mumbled unconsciously.

…

Three pairs of eyes stared down at me.

…

Me and my mouth, seriously.

* * *

><p>Damn…I'm sleepy…<p>

Read and Review please

*sleeps*


	3. Chapter 3: Lodging Set, Unfortunately

ORDER!

Chapter 3: Lodging Set, Unfortunately

**(Shin)**

All three pairs of eyes narrowed down into my direction, as if they were wolves considering how to kill their prey. In fact, it was so sudden that I nearly fell back myself.

See, this is why I'm pretty damn scared to open my mouth sometimes.

Just when we were all discussing about Nero's sudden proposal to lodge both she and Arturia into Shirou's home, I had to open my mouth. So right now…

"An extra room, is that so?" Nero rubbed her chin in thought, "an interesting idea, though I wouldn't like to be separated from my sister as much as possible, I too require a place to stay."

"So if I may give a suggestion, how about this," Arturia palmed a fist, "sister, you can move over to Shin's house to stay. I can request to stay at the Emiya Residence. Does that sound fair to you, sister?"

"I think its all damn fine," Shirou nodded at the suggestion, "I mean, now that I think of, one other person staying here won't be that much of a bother. Its better as, Nero said, staying out in the streets which I DON'T want anyone doing."

…

I glanced back at the three pairs of eyes; two green and one orange.

*SLAM*

I'm pissed, why? They're all deciding this without my permission! No way, and I say again, NO WAY…

"…am I letting some random girl stay in my house!" I yelled across the table, "how the hell are you so calm about this, Shirou? Aren't you afraid people may misunderstand?"

Blink…two blinks.

"But I can't lodge the two girls here," Shirou kept blinking as he answered, "it would be better if one would stay in your house Shin. As we mentioned, anywhere is better than sleeping in the streets."

"Hold on a minute Shirou, you're AGREEING to this?"

"Well, I don't see too much of a hassle, do you?"

No way am I giving in to this argument. I'm Shin Saeta, and I will not lose in an argument with Shirou Emiya. Not even with two foreign, blonde women staring down at me…

Yep…I'm holding it well thus far.

"Are you denying yourself that you do not one me living in your household?" Nero sat back and folded her arms, obviously annoyed, "why, I am appalled that you would turn down my request to stay in your rag tag residence."

"Hey!" I slammed the table again, "you do NOT call my house a rag tag residence! We have it properly maintained, mopped, swept and dusted every other time! Wait a second, you don't even KNOW how the inside of my house looks like? Where do you get off judging it like that?"

"Your residence is merely opposite of the Emiya residence. It is easy to see from the exterior design what kind of place it is!"

"Nero, please calm yourself," Arturia tugged at her sisters shoulder, "he is already giving you a place to stay, be grateful for once."

That was it…I'm not going to take any more of this. There is no way, no way in heaven or hell, am I…

"GOING TO LET SOME RANDOM GIRL STAY IN MY PLACE!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

…

An epic silence occurred at the second voice that screamed out. Shirou gave the two girls a glance, who both shook their heads and shrugged. I know I screamed, but that was the first time. Plus this was a slightly shrill scream, no way a guy with a low voice like me could do such a thing.

"Q…quiet, senpai! They'll hear you like this!" the first voice said.

"But…but…a…a girl besides ME is going to get to stay with MY Shin in his house? That's not fair! I'm supposed to…"

Nero was the one to break the silence from inside the room, "It seems that outside your door…there are eavesdroppers trying to intrude on our important discussion."

"I don't think those are any ordinary eavesdroppers, Nero," Shirou let out a nervous laugh, "they're um…"

"Two people which I know very well," I cracked my knuckles and trudged towards the sliding door. Flinging the door open, two figures, girls, stumbled flat on their faces. I squat down, looking over at the two girls who were listening to our conversation the entire time.

"So…Tamamo, Shizu…care to explain what you were doing?"

"Tamamo-senpai you dummy!" my sister knocked the pinkette on her head, "now brother found us out."

I could hear Shirou sigh nervously in the background while the two blondes simply watched our situation, very bemused.

* * *

><p>"YES! I agree to let Nero-senpai stay!"<p>

"Shizu! Did you even ask if I allowed this yet?"

"Oh! Brother is so uptight! What's wrong with letting a girl with no place to go stay in our place?"

"Because Shin is for Tamamo only!"

"Oh please, I see even the little sister has more common sense that the elder one, hmm?"

"Don't push my limits…"

"Shin…calm down."

"NO WAY!"

Suddenly totally drifting off subject about how and why Tamamo and Shizu where spying on us, it somehow came to Shirou explaining that a certain two needed a place to stay. As I said, Shizu readily agreed to the idea, she loved having guests around to stay.

Man, I am going to kill somebody…

"No!" Tamamo latched on to my arm, "I..if that foreign woman can go and stay with Shin, why can't I go? I'm your wife!"

"Not now Tamamo!" I groaned as I tried to get the clingy girl of my arm, "could all of you please give me a moment to think about this?"

Nero, obviously, didn't let up a single bit, "Ah…so that is the case, Shin Saeta. You do not want me staying with you because of your relationship with your…wife? And that I may affect that wonderful relationship the two of you have?"

"Exactly!" Tamamo nodded and tightened the grip around my arm.

"What wife?" I countered almost immediately, "Tamamo, for the last time, stop calling me that!"

"Ah, so that means I can use that room since your 'wife' is not staying with you, then?"

I head banged at that.

You know, all of this is really getting old, and fast. I'm getting tired of arguing my butt off with all these guys and stuff like that. Moreover, Shizu and Tamamo are all the more making it harder for me to deal with them. And for once, Shirou isn't helping, but seemingly making things worse for me down here who's suffering like hell.

"Well I…"

"Shriou…I know you're a nice guy and trying to help but," I said, head still on the table, "but please, just…shut up for now, is that possible?"

"Huh?"

"I believe he is trying to say that in this current situation, though I'm not too sure how, that you are making his predicament worse."

Thank you Arturia, what a kind soul…

I'm tired, I'm exhausted, I suddenly feel like contemplating banging my head against the wall. For once…I give up…

"So…" Nero crossed her arms, "the decision still lies, what's it to be?"

At that moment, I let out the most powerful, life changing answer that would affect the coming days of my life.

"Whatever…"

As I said…I give up.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Tamamo screamed and crumpled to the ground, "Sh—Shin! How could you? How could you have an affair with another woman?"

"Just shut up and leave me alone…please…"

So it was decided, MY fate was decided from that day forth.

Decided TOO fast sounds right as well….

"I knew you would make the wise decision eventually."

"Well, that's all settled."

"Take care of yourself, sister."

"Yay! Brother is so kind and giving!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Shirou)<strong>

**A few moments later…**

After seeing the rest of the guys out, I went back to the little dining table where Arturia was still kneeling down on the cushion.

"Well, I guess the final decision was made and, well," I scratched the back of my head, "I guess you should stay here after all. Though I can't say the same that Shin is TOO pleased about this decision…"

"I apologise on Nero's behalf," Arturia bowed slightly, "I know that her attitude is slightly hard to handle for most people, so I would like to apologise." She did a second bow, showing how truly apologetic she was. I scratched my head, unsure what to do.

"No no! It's okay. People are different, so I can understand that!" I quickly waved my hands in front of me to prevent her from another apology. I really didn't mind a girl staying with me. Technically, it was the schools fault so they can't say anything about this.

I took another glance at Arturia. Her posture was straight, as if awaiting somebody to tell her what to do. Her face was solemn and her hands were on her laps. From someone like me, you would feel as if she came from a really rich and important family with that extremes in her manners.

Makes me feel somewhat disrespectful to sit in front of her.

"Ah!" something in my mind clicked, "in case you were wondering about lodging fees, don't worry about it, I'm not going to charge you anything!"

She actually looked genuinely surprised at this, "Oh? Are you sure about that? Would that not count as freeloading if I merely stayed and not paid any form of money?"

"Look, your parents paid for you to come to Japan to study, but the school probably messed up somewhere and your dorm assignments got wrong and leaving you with no place to stay. Plus, Fate Academy dorms aren't exactly cheap…" I tried to explain to her in a way we BOTH would understand.

"So treat staying at my house like a low budget hotel…with food provided I guess."

"Shirou, are you sure you're alright with providing breakfast as well? You need not treat me…"

"I said its fine already," I sighed and stood up, "I cook for myself anyway now come on, I need to show you to the guest room. It's pretty mediocre, but I guess it's decent enough for someone to stay."

Without much more than a simple nod, Arturia stood up and followed behind me as I led her past a few corridors, which led me to another face palming point: how was she going to find her way around like that? I still remember the first time Shin and Shizuka came over.

"_Brother, the toilet was this way!"_

"_Don't be an idiot, Shizu. I was just there just now?"_

"_You're not making sense, where's 'there'?"_

"_The LEFT!"_

"_That's the right side, stupid Shin."_

Arturia's little mumbles and mutters were the only things that kept me entertained, "So this is how a traditional Japanese house looks like…very much different from mine…"

I guess foreigners are pretty easily amazed by Japanese culture.

After a short distance I tapped against the first of two wooden sliding doors, "This one's my room. If you need anything here, don't hesitate to knock on the door. Though I'm usually in the storehouse just outside most of the time…"

Grabbing the next door, I slid it open, revealing a small dressing table, mirror and a large futon, "This is the guest room, or technically your room now. Nothing fancy here, so I hope you're not too let down by this display."

"No, do not say that," Arturia stepped in and took in the sight of the little room, "it is already a big effort that you agreed to let me stay here, I should not complain about the services you provide."

"Plus, anywhere is better than sleeping on the streets."

I chuckled a bit at that last little comment she made. Well, at least I know she isn't all stone and serious, would have been quite of a trouble for me if she was.

"Yeah, that's a given," I smiled, "now come on, I can help you unpack your stuff too."

"Shirou, please you have done enough…"

"Nah, I insist. Come on!"

**(Shin)**

**Meanwhile at the Saeta Apartment…**

"Hmm…I may have been wrong about this place, it may not be that much of a ragtag house as I thought it would be!"

"I'm glad you like it, Nero-senpai."

"…"

I stood emotionlessly at the back as Shizuka began showing Nero the interior of our house. She hasn't said anything about it being ragtag, though, as she just commented. However, that doesn't mean she went passed anything 'mediocre'.

Not that I cared by this point anymore.

Shizu, on the other hand, was having the time of her life showing her senpai around out place. I merely followed behind the two girls as they talked about things I didn't care to hear about.

Hrrgh…I suddenly got the urge to go lie down and rest…pretend this is all fake and stuff….

"Saeta…"

Nope, that wasn't the voice of a blonde haired transfer student trying to ask me about the guest room. Definitely wasn't it at all.

Yup…I'm calm now.

"Brother?"

"Yes Shizu?"

"Nero's asking something about our guest room…"

…

Damn it.

"What is it now…?" I walked past my sister and folded my arms, "is it not to up to your standard as well, hmm?" I don't know, I thought it was fine. A closet for her clothes, a bed, toilet, mirror, dressing table and even an air conditioner…

I think its even bigger than my room as well.

"Most definitely," she closed her eyes and nodded, "however, for the sake of my promise NOT to make this difficult on you, I shall adapt."

LIKE THIS ISN'T DIFFICULT FOR ME ALREADY!

"YAY! That means its one hundred-percent that Nero-senpai's staying here!" Shizu bounced up and down, "senpai, if you need anything, ANYTHING at all, just call my brother or I. We'll help you for sure!"

"Anything REASONABLE!" I added with emphasis, who knew what this dominatrix woman was capable of doing!

Besides already magically brainwashing my sister.

"Of course, within reason," she waved me off as she set her bags down, "I'm not one to make nonsensical requests out of the blue. Now you may be off, I shall call you if I am in need of assistance!"

"Yes, senpai!"

"Whatever…"

Letting out a sigh of relief, I turned on my heels and started to head back to my own room, tired from one whole day of happening events. I need a break before Nero…

"Shin."

…

"Yes Nero?"

"Could you assist me in unpacking my belongings? You do not expect a lady to do it all by herself, do you?"

…

I hate my life so hard now.

* * *

><p>BAGH!<p>

*hands paper*

Rate and review and stuff!


End file.
